


Link and the Lynel

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link only wanted to take the Lynel's heart, but instead, he takes its dick.
Relationships: Link/Lynel(s) (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 381





	Link and the Lynel

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I changed Lynel Guts to Lynel Heart because I think it sounds less icky.

Link observed the Lynel from a crumbling stone precipice that overlooked the center of the coliseum. The first time he had come here, he could’ve sworn it had been a regular, red-maned Lynel. Now, the purple stripes on its silver fur glistened under the light of the full moon. He concluded that it must have transformed somehow.

Link sighed. It would be harder to defeat now. He considered leaving the coliseum, and retreating back to the stable down the road. However, he needed two Lynel hearts to upgrade his Barbarian armor. He had already slew the Lynel on Polymous Mountain and claimed its heart, so he only needed one more.

If this Lynel had transformed into a more powerful type, the other Lynels might have, too. It would be pointless to seek another, easier Lynel, only to be met with the same dilemma. He might as well fight this one.

He leapt off of the overhang and extended his paraglider, floating down until he landed on the Lynel’s back. As soon as he made contact with it, it began to buck, desperate to eject him. Link was able to get in a few hits before he was unceremoniously dumped off of its back into a crumbled heap on the coliseum floor.

The Lynel whipped around to face him, then tilted its head toward the heavens.

It gave an ear-splitting roar.

Link jumped to his feet and backed away, anticipating its next move. Once he was a safe distance away, he turned around to watch.

Sure enough, the Lynel gripped its Flameblade and plunged it into the ground, sending up a plume of smoke and fire. The eruption of flames heated Link’s face. Had he been any closer, he would have been scorched alive.

Without missing a beat, the Lynel yanked its weapon out of the ground and galloped towards Link. It swept the blade in his direction, but Link used his shield to parry the attack, and then counter-attacked with his spear.

The Lynel reared back on its hind legs, raised its sword, and attempted to bring it down on Link’s head. Link leapt back, then rushed at the beast in a flurry, landing blow after blow.

Their intricate dance continued in the same pattern. The Lynel attacked. Link deflected its attack and counter attacked. Rinse, repeat.

Eventually, Link began to feel weary. The Lynel was stronger than he had expected. Up until then, he had only fought red-maned and blue-maned Lynels. While they had been difficult opponents, he had always bested them. The silver Lynel was like a different breed altogether. Its strength and perseverance were unrivaled.

Then, the Lynel roared again. 

Link’s chest heaved with exertion. He tried to flee, but his limbs felt too heavy. Each step felt like trying to walk through a pool of Chu-chu jelly.

This time, Link, fatigued from the battle, could not get away fast enough.

When the Lynel shattered the earth with its sword, Link was caught in the flames. 

The sheer force of the fire threw him off balance, and he fell on his side. His spear clattered to the ground. He wasn’t dead, but he was close. He tried to move, but his body refused to listen to his commands. The most he could do was twitch his fingers. 

He could feel the vibration of the Lynel’s hooves pounding against the ground. It was coming for him. He had to get up.

He gazed at his spear, too far out of his reach. His shield was trapped beneath him, pinned between him and the floor.

The Lynel approached, brandishing its sword. Link pinched his eyes shut, readying himself for the final blow.

When Link made no move to block its attack, the Lynel paused. It gazed at him, then prodded him with its front hoof.

The Lynel picked him up by his arm, evaluating his limp body with its narrow, feline eyes. It sniffed him thoughtfully, then its face split into a sinister grin.

It straightened its back, highlighting its taut chest muscles, and made a whiney, almost pleading noise. 

It folded its front legs and loomed over Link. He attempted to move, but he was too broken. Everything pained him. He prayed to the goddess Hylia that his death would be painless.

But the Lynel did not intend to kill him.

Link could do nothing but watch as the Lynel’s penis extended from its loins, erect and dripping with precum.

It was unlike anything Link had ever seen. He almost wished he could reach his Sheikah slate to snap a picture. It had the length and girth of a horse, and was covered in claw-like spines like a cat, but had a flared head like a human. Link shuddered.

The Lynel brought its monstrous cock up to Link’s lips. It pressed against them, smearing them with its precum. It was obvious what the Lynel wanted him to do. Link tried to resist, but his body was devoid of all strength. He was like a doll, manipulated by the Lynel at will.

He gagged as the Lynel shoved its penis down his throat. It thrust it all the way to the back, and partially down his esophagus. Link could feel the spines scraping against the inside of his mouth. It wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable, like scratching your tongue with the tines of a fork.

The Lynel yanked its penis out of his mouth, only to shove it back in. This time, it seemed to go even further down Link’s throat than before. Link choked on it. He could feel the Lynel’s furry, hydromelon-sized balls bouncing against his chin as it rocked its hips. Link could not breathe. Was this how he would perish? With a mouthful of Lynel cock?

Just as he was sure he would suffocate, the Lynel ejaculated. Link tried to scream, but his airway was still blocked. It must have shot at least three cups of its sticky fluid down Link’s throat before extracting itself.

Link panted as he gulped down a lungful of air, Lynel cum dripping down the side of his face. Was it finally over?

No. They Lynel’s penis was still erect, bulging with arousal.

The Lynel flipped Link onto his stomach and sliced its clawed hand down his back, ripping open his tunic and trousers, exposing his entire backside.

“Argh!” Link groaned, Lynel semen still bubbling in his mouth. The claws had also pierced his skin. He could feel blood seeping out of his wounds and dyeing the floor of the coliseum crimson.

The Lynel inched its penis toward Link’s twitching anus. It thrusted, and missed, rubbing its shaft against Link’s testicles. He was disgusted to find that that action was enough to begin to arouse him, despite the pain that ravaged his body.

It tried again, and succeeded in lining up the head with Link’s bottom.

Link screamed. It felt like he was being split open, ripped in half. Because of the lack of proper lubricant, it was a painful penetration, but the Lynel did not relent. It shoved itself into Link, inch by inch, until the head of its penis had pierced Link’s body.

The Lynel paused. Link prayed that it had lost interest in him, that it had decided that this was too much work, but he had no such luck.

The Lynel roared, and stamped a hoof. It was a roar full of determination and annoyance. It was impatient.

And, so, mustering up as much force in its hips as it could manage, it forced its remaining length into Link.

The pain was excruciating.

Link’s vision went black, but he did not pass out. Or, rather, he could not pass out. A single forgotten fairy flittered out of his pocket and revived him, forcing him to remain conscious through the ordeal.

Much to his surprise and embarrassment, Link came. He grimaced as thick ropes of semen spurted out of him.

The Lynel seemed to be pleased by this. With one hand, it gripped Link’s shoulder, and, with the other hand, it stroked his silky blond hair. It made a low noise in the back of its throat—approval, perhaps?

However, its gentle behavior was short-lived. Its hold on Link’s shoulder tightened as it dug its claws into his flash. Link yelped. Then, it snaked its fingers though his hair, and yanked his head backward.

Link screeched as the Lynel began to pump into him at a steady rhythm—push in, pull out, push in, pull out. Its hard dick spread him open, and ground against his insides. The spines on its penis were much more uncomfortable now, creating friction as the Lynel plunged into him.

“Ah!” Link gasped. The creature had struck his prostate. Link’s dick began to harden again.

The Lynel must have recognized Link’s gasp of pleasure because it continued to prod that spot.

Pain began to intermingle with pleasure. When the Lynel bent towards him and buried its teeth into the back of his neck, Link could not tell if the scream that tore from his lips was one of agony or delight.

Finally, the Lynel’s thrusts began to slow. Link could feel its cock expanding inside of him, building up to the final moment.

“Nnn!” Link moaned. He felt a bulge push into his anus, widening it even further.

What he had mistaken for the Lynel’s testicles was actually its knot. It was knotting inside of him.

Without warning, the Lynel extended its legs and stood up. Link, still impaled on its cock, dangled in the air. From that height, his feet didn’t even brush the ground. The only thing supporting him was his anus, as it clenched around the Lynel.

Link’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he Lynel pumped its creamy, hot semen into him, filling his insides. It was an unfamiliar sensation, but not necessarily unenjoyable. Link came once more, splattering his stomach.

The Lynel continued to ejaculate, its knot securing Link around its penis, forcing him to accept every ounce of semen. Link could feel his stomach inflating, trying to cope with the copious amount of cum being shoved into his intestines.

They stayed in that position for fifteen minutes before the knot deflated, releasing Link. He fell on the ground, tossed away like a used handkerchief. The Lynel traipsed off to the other side of the coliseum.

Though he had taken a serious beating from the Lynel, Link still had some of the strength the fairy had given him. Link pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his fell spear, and attacked the Lynel from behind.

It was caught off guard, and could not defend itself in time.

The Lynel reared back on its hind legs and gave an almost human-like shriek before dissipating into a puff of thick black smoke.

It left behind a diamond, four hooves, two horns, and a single heart.

Link scooped up his spoils, and hobbled out of the coliseum.


End file.
